Childhood Show Characters Sound Treasury
Stanley Stanley is a young boy who lives with his three pets, Dennis, Harry, and Elsie. He is always longing for adventure. He wears a red shirt, brown pants, and red shoes. Stanley has other family members, too, but he doesn’t often see them. He spends much of his time in bed, reading adventure stories. Dennis Dennis is Stanley’s pet fish. He is orange, and always spends his time swimming around in a fishbowl. He often joins Stanley on his adventures. Harry and Elsie Harry and Elsie are a dog and a cat, respectively. They are not often seen separated from each other. Harry is brown, while Elsie is yellow. They do not join Stanley and Dennis on adventures. PB Otter PB Otter is red, and lives with his sister, Jelly Otter. He can be a bit of a worrier. He is also older than Jelly Otter. But he always enjoys involving in a little game or two. PB Otter tends to be shy around new people. But he gets along just well with Pinch Raccoon. All in all, he is a good, well-behaved otter brother. Jelly Otter Jelly Otter is a cheerful, bright purple otter. This is where she gets her name---she is the color of jelly! She is the little sister of PB Otter. She is always ready for action! Pinch Raccoon Pinch Raccoon is a friend of Jelly Otter’s. She is blue. Don’t be fooled by her one-otter relationship: she gets along with PB Otter almost as well as she likes Jelly Otter! Olie Olie lives in a house where everything is shaped like spheres and cubes. He has a brother, a mother, a father, a dog named Spot, and a sister named Zowie. Olie is all yellow, except for his pants, which are orange. Sometimes Zowie annoys him! Zowie Zowie is Olie’s little sister. She is yellow with a big pink dress. She is very curious and always asks lots of questions. Her excitable behavior sometimes gets her into trouble! Spot Spot is Olie’s dog. Spot loves to wander, which means he can get lost from time to time. All of Spot’s body, including his tail, is yellow. When he shakes his tail, it makes a robotic noise. Ink Ink is a member of the Happy Monster Band. She plays the drums. Ink has many arms, legs, and eyes. She is also the only female member of the Happy Monster Band. She is also pink, which is what her name rhymes with. Ink often does backups for the Monster Band. She rarely gets to do an actual singing part. She often plays alongside L.O. and Frred. L.O. L.O. is one of the three male members of the Happy Monster Band. The others are Bluz and Frred. L.O. plays the bass. L.O.’s name comes from his skin color, yellow. He has a cool-looking attitude. L.O. is often said to be the leader of the Monster Band, though you can’t tell for sure. He plays next to Ink and Bluz. Bluz Bluz gets his name from his blue color. In the Happy Monster Band, he plays the keyboard instrument. Bluz, like L.O. and Frred, is a male Monster Band member. Bluz is also the smallest member. L.O. and Frred are bigger than him. Bluz usually plays alongside L.O. Jojo Jojo the Clown owns a big circus. She is also the leader of the circus. Jojo has a pet lion named Goliath. She always helps other circus actors perfect their performances. No matter what, Jojo always has time to CLOWN around! Goliath Goliath is Jojo’s best friend and pet. He is brown, with a tail tipped with yellow. Goliath cannot talk, but he speaks his own language! Croakie Croakie the Frog is one of many circus performers that visit Jojo’s circus. No one knows exactly what circus act Croakie can do. She is green. She is very graceful and can get out of tough situations easily. Little Bear Little Bear is a young brown bear. He has a mother and a father. Little Bear learns something new every day---both from his family and friends. Little Bear’s house is near the forest. He has his own bedroom, where he sleeps all by himself. His friends are an owl, a hen, a cat, and a duck. Little Bear never, ever gets angry---he is very sweet. Owl Owl is one of Little Bear’s friends. He is very wise when compared to Little Bear’s mother. Typical of some normal owls, he is brown. You can often find him with Duck, Cat, and Hen. Owl knows what is right and what’s not, almost like a conscience. He can also occasionally be a little too sensitive and harsh. Duck Duck, a female yellow duck, is Little Bear’s friend. Duck can sometimes be overly excited, which the others can find overwhelming. Duck can also swim in a pond the way normal ducks do. Duck is known for quacking several times in a row when happy. She and Little Bear sometimes even spend time alone! Ruff Ruffman Ruff Ruffman hosts his own show, Fetch with Ruff Ruffman. The show has nothing to do with fetching objects like sticks. Instead, Ruff Ruffman puts on a quiz show where people have to answer a series of questions. Ruff Ruffman is orange, with long ears and a yellow circle around his belly area. He has several different family members. Blossom Blossom is the assistant of Ruff Ruffman. She has no visible mouth. She is black. Blossom often has special facts for Ruff Ruffman. She can be irritable. Chet Chet the Mouse has no eyes. He often communicates through squeaks. He works with Blossom. Ruff Ruffman is perhaps the only one who can understand Chet. Chet has no specified home. Max Max is a young boy. He is Emmy’s little brother. Max wears a green shirt and pants. He often explores a magical world called Dragon Land. Max often hangs out with---and rides on---a blue dragon named Ord. Max is a bit of a worrier. He likes to let Emmy take charge. Max also doesn’t like rough play---but maybe he can tolerate it a little! Emmy Emmy is Max’s calm big sister. Whenever she’s around the dragons---especially Cassie the pink dragon, whom she likes to ride on---she is said to be an excellent leader. It is no wonder that Emmy frequently finds ways to help her friends. Emmy wears a light blue skirt and red shoes. Unlike Max, she doesn’t worry too easily. Quetzal Quetzal is an old yellow dragon. Max, Emmy, and their other dragon friends sometimes go to him for help. Quetzal lives in a doctor’s office. Sagwa Sagwa the Cat lives in China. She has a mother named Mama Miao, a father named Baba Miao, a big brother named Dongwa, and a little sister named Sheegwa. Sagwa is a house cat, but she often pictures herself going on big adventures. Sheegwa Sheegwa is Sagwa’s little sister. She is very shy---not having a strong personality. She shrinks at difficult situations, and hides when scary figures and shadows frighten her. She is the youngest child in the Miao family. Dongwa Dongwa is the big brother of Sagwa and Sheegwa. He often wants to lead, but Sagwa insists that she’s the better leader. Dongwa is the oldest child in the Miao family. Fran Fran is a red squirrel. He hangs out with Kip, Twinkle, Wayne, and Eubie. Because Fran is so small, he often gets up on top of another Higglytown Hero, mostly Eubie. He also disapproves of many of Twinkle’s plans, saying, ‘’That’s a great idea, Twinkle. But…’’ Twinkle Twinkle is a bright little Higglytown Hero. She is always full of creative ideas: ‘’Ooh, ooh! I know, I know, I know, I know!’’ But when Fran doesn’t like one of them, Twinkle says, ‘’Aw, pickles.’’ She is mostly purple. There is a picture of a baby bird hatching from an egg around her middle. Kip Kip wears blue. Along with Twinkle, he is one of the youngest Higglytown Heroes ever. Kip takes to adventure and action easily. He often says, ‘’What are you waiting for? Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!’’ Kip can fit inside any Higglytown Hero except for Fran. He sometimes takes risks. Bear Bear lives in the Big Blue House. He is a gigantic orange bear. He loves to sniff the camera every now and then. Bear has a sister named Ursa. He often goes to the balcony to talk with Luna the moon. And he interacts with his friends Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, and Pip and Pop. Tutter Tutter is a timid blue mouse. He is much smaller than Bear, and so he can fit in Bear’s hand! Tutter lives in a mousehole. No one, not even Pip and Pop, can fit inside. Tutter tends to stutter and stammer. In fact, his name rhymes with ‘’stutter’’! Pip and Pop Pip and Pop are two otters who are always seen together. They hang out at the pond. Pip and Pop are purple. They do almost everything together---they even swim together! Bear often visits Pip and Pop. The otters also are fond of clams, a fact which the others highly dislike. Pip and Pop make a great pair! Oobi Oobi is a hand puppet. He has a little sister, Uma, and a grandfather, Grampu. Oobi is one that uses simple phrases. For example, he says ‘’Oobi happy!’’ instead of ‘’Oobi is happy!’’ or ‘’I am happy!’’ Grampu often finds Oobi’s quotes and antics funny. Uma looks up to Oobi as a big brother. And Oobi is certainly very proud of that. Uma Uma is Oobi’s sister. She has a ring around one finger. Oobi and Grampu take very good care of Uma. She likes to play fun little games with Oobi. Uma may be young, but she can say a lot. Her vocabulary, however, might not be as great as Oobi’s. She cries whenever she is hurt or something goes terribly wrong. She is very sensitive. Most of the time, when Oobi travels, Uma travels, too. She is Oobi’s partner when it comes to solving some problems. Grampu Grampu is Oobi’s grandfather. He may also be the oldest member in Oobi’s family. Grampu likes to laugh. He’ll do this whenever Oobi makes a very funny quote. Grampu has two catchphrases: ‘’My name’s Grampu’’ and ‘’Here’s Grampu!’’ He’ll easily take aid whenever Oobi or Uma needs him. Grampu hardly ever gets frustrated towards Uma and Oobi. On most of Oobi’s trips, Grampu joins him, and Uma joins them. Grampu sure makes a lovely grampu! ZeFronk ZeFronk is a French dog who loves cooking. His helper is a bird named Sue. ZeFronk never gets to eat a snack, because Dom, the sneaky cat, takes them first. This makes ZeFronk very mad. ZeFronk is red-orange and wears a cooking hat and an apron with the letter ‘’Z’’ on it. He does his cooking in his doghouse! There is even a kitchen in there! Dom Dom is a very sneaky cat. He is also ZeFronk’s enemy. He always sneaks into the kitchen and eats one of ZeFronk’s snacks. After this, Dom always gets involved in a good chase, meowing frantically with ZeFronk barking madly. Dom is yellow. He also disguises himself. Dom even has a grandfather, much to ZeFronk’s surprise. Dom never gets away with his food taking. Sue Sue is ZeFronk’s helper. She is always shown wearing a blue bandana. Sue does not talk. But she can use chirps and tweets. Sue does not get involved in chases with ZeFronk. Sue can also use facial expressions to show if she’s happy, tired, or frustrated. ZeFronk is the only one who can understand these expressions. She often warns ZeFronk that Dom is coming just by pointing out the window. Sue is pink. She helps ZeFronk only if she needs to. That’s the way it works. Category:1,012